legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iruka Couteau
' Iruka Couteau', formerly known as Lauro, is a minor deceased character in LOTM: Sword of Kings ''created by ''Prime ShockWaveTX. He is the biological father of Eugen Katsuragi, the foster father of Katarina Couteau, the former lover of Lusamine and the husband of Haruko Couteau. He is the distant brother of Juria KnightWalker and the distant uncle of Eckidina KnightWalker. He was the true founder of Sephirah Gastronomics and was once the lover of Lusamine before his marriage with Haruko Couteau. Haruko was one of the employees in Global Pact Defense after he left Sephira Gastronomics and Lusamine when The Fallen's Essence got involved with their activities. He was part of the crew that helped create the Fraxinus alongside his wife, and that he knows about the existence of alien forces on Earth. Appearance Haruko is described as a person who is always smiling under his dark green glasses and has a distinguishing hunchbacked posture. Personality Despite being a genius engineer and businessman, even his own wife admits that he is a little bit too naive and would have been scammed numerous times without her help. Despite this, Iruka remains a cheerful and upbeat individual, being willing to trust in his friends eve if they're KnightWalkers. History Iruka was born in Philippines and helped his father in his car workshop to survive, later it was discovered that he was in fact the bastard son of the unnamed father of Juria KnightWalker and was left in Philippines to avoid problems in the KnightWalker Council. At young age, Iruka was a genius in engineering and moved to South Korea where he graduated and founded Sephira Gastronomics in the same year. 4 years later, Lusamine joined his organization as a Co-Assistent and fell in love with him. However, when the Fallen's Essence arrived on Earth, he controled most of his activities and decided to leave for he was being enslaved by an unknown alien force. In the same year, Lusamine vowed to get him back and live with him but he already joined the Global Pact Defense and married Haruko Couteau. 5 years later, Iruka met his nemesis, Ara Astaroth, who had a contract with Haruko Couteau explaining that she would take Haruko's soul after her death. Yet, Iruka refused to accept it and tried to look ways to kill Ara before Haruko Couteau could die. During his time in Global Pact Defense, he helped in the creation of the crew of Fraxinus, the airship of Ratatoskr and even had a fatherly relationship with Kotori Itsuka. After many years together, the two moved to Tenguu City and lived there for the rest of their lives. Iruka and Haruko adopted Katarina at a very earlier age after the girl was abandoned by her mother. 2 years later, they had a daughter named Eugen Katsuragi but due to the nature of their work and their low-salary thanks to the global crisis, they had no condition to rise another kid and so they gave Eugen to another family located in Chronos Empire, or at least what was suppose to be known as ''Eurasia ''before the birth of Sephiria Arks KnightWalker. Due to the nature of their work, both he and his wife had to relocate to the United States, leaving Katarina in charge of the household chores in their Japanese home in Japan. They once visited Katarina to spent the Christmas with her but Ara Astaroth discovered that they had 2 daughters already and cursed them, leading them to their death in a car crash. Unlike Haruko's soul that went to Paradise, Iruka's soul was devoured by Ara and is now stuck inside of her demonic arm, waiting to be free. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Boyfriends Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Business Heroes Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Brother of Villain Category:Uncle of Villain Category:Heroic Genius Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Father of Hero Category:Rivals Category:Humans Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Pawns Category:Traitors Category:Likable Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Funniest Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Couteau Family Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters